Yume no Pandora
by LeViAtHaN2001
Summary: Updated Chapter 2 : Gonou(Hakkai) is forced to once again stare at his past which he tried to forget and remember.Hint of angst with a touch of sweet humor from Kanan.
1. Default Chapter

**Title : Yume no Pandora**

**Author : LeViAtHaN2001**

**E-mail : Hakkai_Cho_Gonou@yahoo.com / Garnet_Eiko@yahoo.com**

**Note : Mm...a story of time travelling for our Sanzo-ikkou.I adopted the original plot of the traditional Xi You Ji where Sha,Ba'jie and Wukong used the Pandora box which they stole from the dragon king to save San Zang from being attacked by the Snake Demon.This time i'll change it.In the ruins where Kami-sama is buried,Hakkai found a box which is seemed to be a Pandora box.Hakuryuu accidently opens it and they had to relive the lives they tried to put behind.Anyways,this is just the prologue.Mind you that Sanzo in the manga version used "Fun." instead  of "Ch".Read and review.**

**Disclaimer : Gensomaden Saiyuki is copyrighted to Kazuya Minekura,ENIX and G-Fantasy.All materials used are copyrighted to me.If this fic has any similarities to any existing fics out there,it is purely coincidental.**

******************************************************************************************************************

**Prologue : The Pandora**

****

****

"Itaaaaaaaaaaiii!!!!"

Gojyo shouted out as Goku tried to wrap his wounds with some bandages.The man had a tough time dealing with the tiring fight,with the deep slash on his chest due to Kami-sama's holy beads.His whole body is aching with pains and now the saru is adding more pain by tying the bandages up too hard.

"Urusee naa....I was trying to help you." Goku said,rather annoyed at Gojyo's reactions."Hakkai is  busy tending to Sanzo so i'm the only one who can help." he added as he cuts the bandages off.Indeed,Hakkai is busy tending with his own and Sanzo's.It's been hours after they arrived to the town,battered in battle wounds and scars.Battling with Kami-sama has been hard,both physically and mentally.But it was a good thing,they were able to review what their mistakes is and was able to defeat him after few days of resting.

"Maa maa..." Hakkai said,now tending to his small companion. "You're hungry aren't you,Hakuryuu?" he said to the small dragon softly,brushing its soft hair which it enjoyed very much.But even though Hakuryuu is hungry,it shows of a unsastified feelings.Like it feels like something need to be done or show.Flapping its wings hardly,his long neck points his head towards  a small box hidden beneath the bed.The brunette noticed it and suddenly he remembered what it is.

"Ah! I forgot!"

"Forgot what?" Gojyo asked,putting his arm onto the table,the cigarrette hangs loose in between his mouth.Hakkai pulls out the odd box out from under the bed and showed it to the others.

"This." he said as he puts down the box on the bed."Hakuryuu found it at the ruins." he added.Hakuryuu flew beside the box and gently nudged it with the tip of its nose slowly,then tilted its head in a curious way.Goku immediately went to the side of the bed and looked at the box  curiously.

"Uh? A box?"he asked."Does it got food in it??" he blurted out,looking all gleaming with hope that there might be food in there.Gojyo came,joining them but manage to whack Goku's head as he was passing."Itai yo!!!!" Goku shouted,clutching onto his head.

"Baka,your food-for-brains always thinks about food." 

"Maa maa...minna."Hakkai cooed out."No Goku,there isn't any food.But i believe that this might be the thing they called as the Pandora Box." he explained.

"Pando--what?" Goku asked,trying to get on the words right.

"Pandora.This box is said that you able to travel back in time when the moon is full." Sanzo cut into the conversation.He's been hearing all this from the corner of the room since the beginning,just that he didn't want to butt in.

"Ah...sou you...Looks like you've heard about it too." Hakkai smiled,looking at Sanzo."But what's it doing inside the building? I guess that Kami-sama must've found it." he added,looking at both Goku and Hakuryuu who is now busy poking at the box curiously with their finger and nose.

"The hell i care.Stop talking about him.He's dead already." the monk said,letting out a "Fun." "Anyways that  box is just a piece of crap.Who wants to go back and relive their past? Only an  idiot do that."he added.

"Ah ha ha ha....Sou yo."

Just as they said that,Hakuryuu accidently tilted the box's lid up with the tip of its nose.Goku immediately goes away from the side of the bed,fratically pointing at the small dragon who is now tilting its head curiously.

"Ah ah ah!!! Ha...Hakkai!!!" he stammered. "Hakuryuu opened the box!!!"

"Oh?The box won't work if there is no full moon." Hakkai tried to explain.Gojyo who is standing next to the window took a glance outside then grinned.

"Heh...guess you're not always the right one."he said as he points outside."It's full moon outside."

"Shit." Sanzo cursed.

"Are....?" sweatdropped Hakkai."So it is."  he added.A few seconds later the box began glowing brightly and everything engulfed in white light.Everything went dark after that.What had happened to the Sanzo-ikkou? They are each being sent back in time.Except for one being,Hakuryuu is the only one that didn't went back in time.

"Kyuuu~~??" he swirled around,looking for everyone.But it was too late,everyone had disapeared,in time.

*******************************************************************************************************************

**Note : Ahh...end of prologue.Every chapter will divided into sub-chapters.Next is Sanzo's past,as Kouryuu.Just wait for it,and i'm sure there will be a bit humor in it because i'm rather damn good at that.Ja~~**


	2. Dejavu

**Title : Yume no Pandora******

**Author : LeViAtHaN2001******

**E-mail : Hakkai_Cho_Gonou@yahoo.com / Garnet_Eiko@yahoo.com**

**Note : Chapter one of the chapter.It's Sanzo's story first,then Hakkai,followed by Gojyo and ends with Goku.Yep,i'll never left the humors out from my fics.And i think you'll enjoy seeing Kouryuu get teased by Shuuei who seems to having fun teasing the dazed boy.Anyways,read and review. **

**Disclaimer : Gensomaden Saiyuki is copyrighted to Kazuya Minekura,ENIX and G-Fantasy.All materials used are copyrighted to me.If there is any similarities of this fic to any fics existing out there,i assure you that this is plainly coincidental.**

*********************************************************************************************

**Dejavu**

****

_Ugh...what happened? All went black after that blinding light.._

"Kouryuu."

_Wha..? Who? Who called? Can't be.._

"Kouryuu!"

_Not Hakkai,not that perverted kappa and bakasaru either.They don't know my past name.._

"Hey Kouryuu!!"

"Uh?"

Sanzo opened his eyes groggily,and sat up on the bed,scrunching his eyes with his hands.Actually he feel like wanting to whack the person that dares to disturb his slumber but his intentions are gone when he sees the face he recognized,and was completely stunned.

"Sh...Shuuei?" Sanzo blinked his eyes.Finally after struggling through the fog of uncertainty in his mind,he manages to remember what had happened.That Pandora Box,surely that legend isn't true right? It's impossible to travel back in time.But it is true and it did happened,he was been transported back in time.He took a glance at both of his hands and they are much smaller now,much different than the sturdy hands he use to have.Small,frail hands.A child's hand.Even his body are small now.

_Oh no....don't tell me i had to re-live all this.I already had enough of it.Once is enough._

"Boy,took a while to wake you up.Usually you're up by just a knock by the door." Shuuei said,scratching his head,looking down at the boy,puzzled."Are you really that tired after yesterday's cleaning?" Sanzo,who is now Kouryuu stared right back at him.Suddenly he remembered.Oshiou-sama.Immediately he asked out to Shuuei about his master.

"Where's Oshiou-sama?" Kouryuu asked,looking straight at Shuuei.Kouryuu's face may look calm but his eyes has the glint of curiouness about his master's well being.

"Oh? You don't remember?" Shuuei replied,his hands now on on his hips."He's out to the temple next town.He'll be back tomorrow."

"Sou da na..." Kouryuu replied as he shifts his view to the window next to him.He saw the bird chirping,the trees glowed in vibrant green with flowers blooming here and there.Spring time?

"Anyways,get up.It's already morning.It's unusual for you to be up this late,and most of the time it's you who were up earlier that anyone's else." the man said,turning around. "I gotta go guard the other monks,they surely slacking off as i speak in my short absence." he added as he closed the door.Kouryuu is still staring outside,wondering.It's spring time?

"So that means...I've been transported back to the early year before Oshiou-sama's death."

_I had to re-live that painful event that i tried to forget and remember?_

_Shit._

"Ch'..."

That evening,Kouryuu at down on the porch,staring up the blue sky,with a broom in his hands.All other monks goes on their occasional mockings towards the small boy,but Kouryuu managed to restrain himself from getting berserk.Even though he was transported back in time,his attitude remains the same.The easily pissed off monk.Series of nerves pop out of his small head as he bears to try to bear with the mockings.He even feel like saru and kappa's yapping mouth sounds more melodious than this.

_God...if only i have my gun and paperfan now,i would have probably shoot them to hell._

Gun and paperfan? He remembered that both of that item disapeared.Guess that you can't bring everything along with you.Even the Pandora box is gone.

"Shimatta...how the hell am i going back?" he asked himself,then continues on staring at the sky.He didn't notice Shuuei coming from behind.Shuuei wondered what's the small boy been up to and so he sneaked behind him and gave Kouryuu a surprising jolt from behind.The poor boy almost jumped out of his skin,and fell down the porch and with a loud thud,he fell to the ground.Kouryuu clutches his chest and gasps heavily.

"Shuuei!" he shouted. "Don't do that!!" he added as he staggered up to his feet.His purple eyes locked on to the man,rather annoyed.If Kouryuu...or Sanzo had his gun right now,he would already shoot Shuuei as well.Shuuei senses Kouryuu's murdering aura,but he quickly manages to slip away from it.

"No need to be mad!" he chuckled as he stared down the boy."I saw you lost in your little own world,so i thought i'd help to give you a boost to reality." Shuuei added,leaning against the nearby poll."What's wrong with you anyways? You act different,not use to be like before.Sick or missing your dear Oshiou-sama?"

"Nandemonai,Shuuei." Kouryuu quickly replied.His eyes still locked on to the blue sky,then he turns around slowly and looked straight at Shuuei who's beside him."Aren't you suppose to go and guide the monks as a responsible substitute teacher?" he added,adding a hint of mocking in his words.But it was a gentle mocking,and meant nothing.Shuuei knows that well.The man smiled a bit then stops leaning on the poll.

"Ah,i'm on my way there when i see you."Shuuei replied."And oh,Kouryuu..."

"Nanda?"

"You're not done sweeping.Usually you'll never stop until the ground is sparkling clean.Ja!" Shuuei said as he leaves the boy.Another nerve pops out of his head and his eyes twitching as it trails the man disapearing at the corner.Getting off the porch,he resumed sweeping,but still feeling rather pissed off.It's been long since he last hold a broom,and he isn't that use to it anymore.Usually he made other people do the jobs,not him.

"That Shuuei....he's gonna get it from me.." he complains as he move the broom about.Then he stopped,looking out to the sky again.

"Huh...looks like i'm gonna be stuck here until who knows when...That means...no beer to drink for a long time."

"Kuso..."

**************************************************************************************************

**Note : End of the first chapter.Well..not quite...Next is Hakkai's fic.After i've done with all the main chapters,then the sub chapters will come.Here you'll get to see what exactly happens in their lives,courtesy of my never ending imaginery capacity of my brain.Anyways,read and review.Ja!**


	3. Repeated Sunset : The start of a bliss o...

**Title : Yume no Pandora******

**Author : LeViAtHaN2001******

**E-mail : Hakkai_Cho_Gonou@yahoo.com / Garnet_Eiko@yahoo.com******

**Note : Second chapter uploaded.This time it's the tale of Hakkai.And as you may already know,Hakkai is sworn to forget his past.But now he has to face the past he'd tried to forget.Ooo...a bit of angsty there...but not to worry,there still be humor in it.Hey,Gonou and Kanan surely did have a funny time together once in a while,ne? Anyways,read and review.******

**Disclaimer : Gensomaden Saiyuki is copyrighted to Kazuya Minekura,ENIX and G-Fantasy.All materials used are copyrighted to me.If this fic has any similarities to any fic exist on the net,i assure you that this is purely coincidental.**

********************************************************************************************

**Repeated Sunset--The start of a bliss or tragic**

"Wha...?"

Hakkai woke up and found himself lying under a huge tree.He take a look at the tree,swaying in the breeze,feeling that he knew he had been here before,and always had been.Suddenly a spark of thought came over him.The Pandora Box.The legend is true? One has the ability to cross time if they possessed the box.Getting up,he scanned the horizon,his feelings tied in between disbelieve and believe.Surely,he hadn't gone back in time?Then he noticed something different about him.His monocles are gone,only to be replaced by spectacles.He stood in horror by the minute he realized it.He really did gone back in time.So was the others.They went back to their own time.Hakkai suddenly remembered about the box and he searched for it,furiously.

Gone.

The box is gone.He is now stranded in a time he both wanted to stay and stay away from.Plopping down onto the soft grass on that hill,he sighed,not knowing what to do.The sun is setting down.Probably it's already 6 o'clock.The summer breeze blew against his now long dark-brown hair as he stared down on the town.The town that had caused the death of the one he loved.

"Gonou!"

A soft voice calls out to him.At first he didn't mind about it,thinking that it is merely an imagination.But his judgement proves wrong.There,right in front of him.She was standing there,looking all cheerful,carrying a basket full of flowers.He did feel relieved to see her once more,but even her smile makes his heart ached once more with sorrow.No,he didn't want to relive all this.Even if he did feels like wanting to start over again,he already knew the consequences.Kanan will die.Fate of the Heaven,you might say.

"Daijobu? You looked rather stunned." the girl asked,leaning down towards him.Hakkai,now Gonou snapped out of his daze,then smiled.Of course,he now realizes that it is hard,even to smile a simple smile.

"Daijobu." he replied,getting up."Saa...shall we go back home now?"

"Hai.Besides,you need a rest.Tomorrow you'll be teaching,right?" she asked as she puts her hand into Gonou's hand.Her hands sends a jolt to Gonou's body.His eyes widened when he felt Kanan's head leaning against his shoulder.He watched Kanan sorrowfully without her noticing,his jade green eyes bear sadness.

_No Kanan.I can't accept your love._

_Never._

"Ne,Gonou."

"Aa?"

"What're you going to get for my birthday next week?"

"Birthday?"

_Aa.Sou.Her birthday is next week.After so long i've forgotten her birthday.Every gift i've given her makes her happy,even though it's not really that expensive.To her,every gift i've given is precious.Even if it's just a simple flower picked from a garden._

"Hai,Gonou.Arara,don't tell me you've forgotten my birthday." Kanan said,with pouting rather sweetly at Gonou.The man just laughed at her reaction.

"Maa maa,Kanan." he laughed."It doesnt't mean that i've forgot your birthday.Just that there's been a lot of things happening that it almost slipped my mind." Gonou replied,looking at his beloved with his jade green eyes."But don't worry,i didn't forget your birthday."

"I know you didn't,Gonou.I was just testing you." Kanan giggled,as she pinched Gonou's cheeks slightly,teasing.Gonou merely smiled.

"Arara,you tricked me! I'm going to get you,Kanan!" he said as he chased the now running away girl.It's been long since he last done it,chasing Kanan.They both laughed and giggled,lovingly.Each in their own sweet world,out of the cruelty of reality.The very sunset on that evening is the same sunset that once showered him with bliss....

.....and even tragic.

_Kanan,no matter what happened,this will be the opportunity to once again use my hands to protect you..._

_At least....i could cleansed some of the blood that once stained my hands_

_And the hands you once loved will not be that sinful to touch_

****************************************************************************************************

**Note : Aaa.._.angsty with a hint of humor..mm...i kind liked writing about Hakkai's past,and my knowledge about his past grew larger as i'm able to see it in the second season of saiyuki! Anyways,Gojyo's up and thanks to the episode 'Brotherhood',i finally got an idea to do it.Whatever it is,read and review! Ja!_**


End file.
